


"Yo baby, get in the car!"

by damnitashtonirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, jock!Calum I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitashtonirwin/pseuds/damnitashtonirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey babe, did you hear me? Get in the car.”</p>
<p>Actually rolling your eyes this time, you turned towards the car.</p>
<p>“What’s the catch?” you asked, eying him wearily.</p>
<p>“No catch, I promise,” he replied, “Just get in the car, please?”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one were Calum turns out not to be as big of a douchebag as you first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yo baby, get in the car!"

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr, based off Malum in Good Girls bts in the car saying "Yo baby, get in the car".

Today had been the worst day ever in the history of bad days. No, really, the universe seemed to be purposely working against you today. First of all you had slept through your alarm, making you late for school; then you missed your bus making you miss the first period entirely. All of your teachers seemed to have gotten out on the wrong side of the bed today, every single one of them being in extremely rotten moods; you had missed the bus home forcing you to walk, and to top it all off, the heavens had decided to open their gates the minute you stepped off the school grounds, leaving you to walk home in a heavy downpour.

Already soaked to the bone after five minutes of walking in the heavy rain you were positive that every layer of clothes you wore was drenched. Trudging along the sidewalk, you eyed the passing cars with envy, imagining how nice it would be to be sitting in a car all warm and dry right now. It definitely beat walking home in the rain.

You had barely walked another 20 feet before a car rolled up next to you, driving slowly next to you as the passenger side window was rolled down and an all-too-familiar voice rang out.

“Yo baby, get in the car!”

Fighting the urge to roll your eyes, you knew exactly who that voice belonged to; Calum Hood, star of the school’s football team and probably the biggest womanizer you had ever met in your short life. Thankfully your day-to-day interaction with him was very limited due to the clique-system at your school.

For a moment, you actually considered to keep on walking and pretend you hadn’t heard him when his voice called out again.

“Hey babe, did you hear me? Get in the car.”

Actually rolling your eyes this time, you turned towards the car.

“What’s the catch?” you asked, eying him wearily.

“No catch, I promise,” he replied, “Just get in the car, please?”

Realizing just how cold you were getting (when the hell did you start shivering?), you told yourself that a short car ride with Calum Hood surely couldn’t be worse than walking home in this weather, and after a moment of contemplation, you opened the door to the passenger side and slid in.

“Thanks,” you managed to get out through clattering teeth.

“No problem,” Calum casually replied, “Where to?”

You gave him your address and with that, you drove off in the direction you had given him, but not before he had reached between the two of you to turn the heat up a bit further. Silence fell between you as you gradually felt the warmth return to your body and your teeth stopped clattering.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” you said after a few minutes of silence.

“Of course I did,” he replied matter-of-factly, “You would get yourself sick walking home in this weather.”

“Why would you care if I got sick?” you mumbled, “It’s not like we’re friends or anything.”

“Maybe not,” he said, his gaze not straying from the road for a moment, “But I couldn’t let a beautiful girl walk home in the rain.”

At his last comment you suddenly weren’t sure if the heat in your cheeks stemmed from the warmth of the car or a blush spreading on your face (because honestly, even though this was Calum freaking Hood, womanizer extraordinaire, the compliment still made something flutter in your stomach), but you sincerely hoped he didn’t notice.

You shot a discreet glance in his direction and sure enough, his gaze was set on the road in front of you, his face set in a mask of concentration. You inwardly sighed in relief and began to look forward to getting home and changing into a dry set of clothes.

The last part of the ride was spent mostly in silence, only broken by Calum asking directions here and there and you pointing him in the right direction, and soon enough you pulled up outside your house. As the car came to a halt, you turned to look at Calum.

“So, uh, thanks for the ride,” you said, inwardly cursing as you felt a blush rise to your cheeks once more.

“Any time, babe,” he smiled at you, _he actually genuinely smiled_ , “In fact, hand me your phone for a second?”

You gave him a questioning look but handed him your phone never the less after unlocking it. You watched as his thumbs flew across the screen for a moment before he handed the phone back to you, his number now added as a contact showing on the screen. When you shot him a confused look at the sight of his number saved on your phone, he flashed you another smile.

“In case you miss your bus again,” he said, “I wouldn’t mind saving a damsel in distress.”

This time there was absolutely no hiding the furious blush spreading across your cheeks, and as you practically scrambled to exit the car, you could hear Calum chuckle softly behind you. It wasn’t a mean-spirited chuckle though, more like a slightly amused reaction to how his words affected you.

As you slammed the car door shut, he once again rolled down the window of the passenger side and called out to you.

“See you tomorrow, beautiful!”

With his voice ringing in your ears and your heart pounding in time with the fluttering in your stomach, you made your way towards your front door. Before you let yourself in, you snuck one last glance behind you to see Calum still watching you from his car. Shooting him a last shy smile, you stepped into your house, letting out a deep breath you didn’t even know you were holding in as you closed the door behind you.

_Maybe_ , you thought as a small smile spread on your face, _maybe the universe wasn’t out to get you after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> For more requested work (or if you want to request something yourself), go to my Tumblr [[X]](http://www.damnitashtonirwin.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to leave feedback through comments and/or kudos, thank you for reading :)


End file.
